greys_medical_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith Grey
"Failure is inevitable, unavoidable. But failure should never get the last word. You have to hold on to what you want. You have to not take no for an answer, and take what’s coming to you. Never give in. Never give up. Stand up. Stand up and take it." - Meredith Grey (S10E12) '''Meredith Grey '''is the head of general surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She is the daughter of esteemed general surgeon Ellis Grey and the newly deceased Thatcher. She was married to Derek Shepherd until his demise. She had 3 kids with Derek Shepherd. There are two girls, Zola and Ellis, and a boy, Bailey. She has been honored with the Catherine Fox Award (Harper Avery). History Early Life Meredith is the daughter of esteemed surgeon Ellis Grey and she always grew up in her mom's shadow. Ellis Grey was verbally abusive and neglectful mother. Ellis put her work before her own daughter's well-being. As a result of this neglect, she became known as a dark and twisty person. Besides being dark and twisty, she also grew up with daddy issues. These issues come from her dad, Thatcher, abandoning Meredith. She graduated from Dartmouth College. She was in conflict with her mother about going to med school. After her graduation, she decided to go to Europe so she could party and sleep around. However, one month into her trip, she was called back to care for her mom who had been diagnosed with early-onset Alzheimer's disease. This diagnoses led to Meredith decisions to go to med school and get her M. D. After she graduated medical school, she came back to Seattle and moved back into her childhood home. She also came back so she could begin her internship at Seattle Grace. Meredith is the only one who knew about her mom's condition and she promised her mom that she wouldn't tell anyone. Relationship with Derek Shepherd The night before Meredith's internship begins, she has a one-night stand with Derek Shepherd, a stranger she meets at a bar. She discovers the next day that he is her boss. They begin dating discreetly. Her resident, Miranda Bailey, caught them together and began making Meredith's life hell. Meredith finds out that Derek is married to Addison, who came to Seattle to make there relationship work. Derek decides to stay with Addison and ends the relationship with Meredith. Mark Sloan, Derek's best friend, comes to Seattle and realizes that Meredith is Derek's true love. He tries to get Addison to realize this, so that Addison will want to be with him. Meredith tries to get over Derek by getting a dog named Doc. Her roommates eventually give her an ultimatum about the dog. The dog becomes Derek and Addison's. Doc, the dog, was diagnosed with bone cancer. The vet and Meredith start dating, which makes Derek annoyed and jealous. However, at the Seattle Grace Hospital Prom, Derek and Meredith meet in an exam room and that's when Derek tells Meredith that he still loves her and they have sex. Addison finds Meredith's underwear in Derek's pocket. Addison and Derek finally get a divorce. Meredith begins to date Finn and Derek but eventually chooses Derek in the end. Kids Zola Grey Shepherd Meredith and Derek met Zola because she came to the hospital for an operation that was given to her as a part of Alex's program. Derek immediately bonded with Zola but it took Meredith a long time but she fell in love with the child. They decided to adopt Zola. However Derek got mad at Meredith and wouldn't live with her because she messed with the Alzheimer's trial. There social worker, Janet, found out and Zola was taken away from them. They were given a date to see the judge but the date was cancelled. The social worker said it was unlikely that they would get Zola back. Then, one day, Janet showed up with Zola and told the couple that she was theirs. Derek Bailey Shepherd Meredith ad Derek's only son was a surprise because Meredith's uterus was described as being hostile. Ellis Shepherd Ellis was conceived before the death of Derek. Meredith began bleeding and Zola called the ambulance, saving Meredith and Ellis Personality Meredith is very intelligent and strong. She did everything possible to not be normal or ordinary. She is dark and twisty because she has a lot of trust issues. She is very smart and is very good at thinking outside the box. She is willing to do whatever it takes to help those who she cares about. This is shown when she jeopardizes her career to help Adele and change the results of the Alzheimer's trial.